Typical Problem
by Cloaked Vampire
Summary: Ryou convinces himself that his best friend could never fall for someone like him. After finally finding another object of affection, Bakura's jealousy rears its head, and now he must fight for what he he's wanted for years. Humor, romance and steak. What more could you ask for? Rated T for now. BR
1. Friends For How Long Now?

Typical Problem 

Chapter 1: Friends For How Long Now?

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope.. not yet.

Author's Note: Started this story about seven years ago, and now I'm finishing it. Voila :D

* * *

Emerald green eyes watched, half - hooded, as one of the young women in his chemistry class took notes at the table in front of him, navy blue hair pulled back in to a loose ponytail. Folding his hands underneath his chin, Ryou continued to stare, a faint and lazy smile plastered to his lips. His daydreaming was cut short, though, when an elbow pressed sharply into his ribcage. Making a small noise of discomfort, the white - haired male sat up from his slouched forward position and picked up the pen he had dropped earlier, looking over to his right.

"Ouch, what was that for, Bakura?" He whispered a bit angrily.

Dark mahogany eyes met his, an amused smirk etched across the elder male's face. He was dressed the same as every other male in Domino High School; royal blue slacks and a matching coat, the edges white. The collar was pulled up high on his friend's jacket though, making him stand out from everyone else. Not that his demonically spiked white hair helped with that either.

"You might actually want to pay attention, Romeo, this shit's going to be on the test next week."

Ryou made an annoyed face at the name, glancing up to the board, where their teacher was reviewing chemical bonding, and then down to his notes. He noticed that he had barely written anything, the words ending in a few messy scribbles, before fading off into a long line. Looking up again, he caught himself being drawn to look at the girl in front of him, before giving his head a small shake, shifting his gaze back towards Bakura.

"Since when do you care about studying?"

"Since when did you become so pathetic and obsess silently over some broad you've never even talked to?"

The younger male could feel himself beginning to darken in color, a feeling of relief sweeping over him when he heard the bell signal from the intercom. Quickly gathering his loose papers and filing them into a single pile within his notebook, Ryou placed them in his briefcase, snapping the locks shut and completely ignoring his best friend's last question.

He could hear Bakura laughing behind him as they made their way out into the crowded hallway and shook his head again. Couldn't he see that he didn't want to talk about this? Walking faster and weaving through the bodies of his peers, Ryou made his way down the stairs and into another hallway, finally reaching his locker. Twisting the combination in, the thin blue door was suddenly slammed shut as soon as he had gotten it open, a tall male leaning against it, dark brown briefcase at his side.

"You shouldn't run from me, Ryou. I know where you sleep at night."

Ryou rolled his eyes and pushed Bakura away as he let out a laugh, opening the locker again.

Bakura leaned back against the lockers next to the younger, looking down at him, "Ryou, how long we been friends?"

"A long time."

The elder scoffed, ending with another laugh, "Che, yeah, a long - ass time."

Ryou closed his locker, turning and walking away, "What's your point."

Bakura narrowed his eyes slightly in annoyance, pushing away from the wall and slinging his case over one shoulder, opposite hand digging into his pants pocket. Catching up to the briskly walking teen, he replied, "My point, dear Ryou, is that you can't hide shit from me; I know you too well."

Keeping his eyes forward, Ryou made his way towards the front doors, "Again, what's your point."

As they stepped out onto the stone staircase, Bakura held up a hand as a visor, shielding the sun from his eyes and stopping to look around for a moment. He watched as Ryou continued on without him, trotting down the steps and starting off down the sidewalk. Soon following, Bakura strayed a few steps behind his life - long friend, pushing his hand back into his pocket and shifting his briefcase over his shoulder as his wrist began to ache faintly.

"We may as well have shared the same womb and been twins; it's like I know how you think... you know, one of those mental link things." He called, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"But we didn't and we're not, so we don't."

Bakura let out a chuckle, quickening his pace enough to catch up with the white - haired boy, throwing his arm around the shorter males' neck, "Yeah, you're right... or else I wouldn't be able to do this."

Leaning in, he fully licked the others cheek before pulling away completely and laughing as he jogged away.

Ryou pouted softly, rubbing his wet cheek with the back of his hand and watching as Bakura made his way down towards town. Both of his cheeks were gaining color and he knew it, but shrugged it off as a normal reaction to anyone getting so close. Shaking his head once more, the pale boy picked up his pace to a trot and then a run, attempting to catch up with Bakura.

* * *

Slowing down to a halt, Ryou doubled over with his hands on his knees, panting to try and regain his breath. He had run the entire way in to town, only now catching up with his best friend, because he had stopped to wait for him against a lamp post. Finally straightening himself, the younger boy looked up into the playful eyes of mahogany, another pout on his face.

"You didn't have to make me run so fast, you know. Why didn't you just walk with me?"

Bakura laughed, ruffling the shorter boy's white hair, which made him cringe and tilt his head away. The elder then gripped the soft locks, pushing Ryou's head back to look up at him again.

"For one… I didn't _make_ you do anything." He raised a silver brow, "You _followed_ me. And I ran because it was faster. Besides…" Bakura lowered his head down so that his nose was nearly pressed against the others, "…you look so hot when you're all sweaty and out of breath."

Ryou flushed darkly at his friend's words, his soft green eyes widening in surprise and then narrowing in annoyance. Feeling the heat on his cheeks, he pushed the elder away with an irritated noise, making sure his bangs covered his beet – red face as he readjusted his grip on the handle of his briefcase, walking past him.

Bakura brought his laughter down to deep chuckles, watching as Ryou continued down the sidewalk, his brisk pace emitting the mood the elder knew so very well.

He liked to call it: Ryou's PMS Pout.

Shaking his head, the spiky – haired male started after him, a smirk on his lips. He didn't know where Ryou planned on going so quickly… they did share an apartment, after all.

He had offered to take Ryou in for the next few months when his father had said that he had a business trip somewhere off in America and didn't want his son staying in a full house alone. The younger was all too grateful to hear that he would have a place to stay on such short notice, happy that he could give Bakura the company as well. Ever since his parents had died, even Bakura knew that something inside of him had changed.

As he brushed past the people on the sidewalk, Bakura turned the corner of a small shop in time to see his smaller friend making his way up the front steps. Picking up his pace, Bakura trotted up the stairs a few moments later and into the front doors. He caught a glimpse of white locks before they disappeared into the elevator down the hall. Running forward, he called out, "Hey!", but the doors closed in his face. Scowling, Bakura slammed his case against the metal, before jogging back down the hall and opening the door to the stairs. Taking them two at a time, the pale boy grumbled to himself, his patience for his roommate wearing a bit thin. Sometimes, he wished he hadn't picked the fourth floor.

* * *

Ryou frowned and leaned back against the guard railing behind him. Today had certainly been… well, interesting.

It had started out as normal as it ever could: him nearly being late because of Bakura's consistent dawdling and lack of organization.

He swore that boy would loose his mind if it wasn't already trapped within his thick head.

By the time they had finally gotten to school, he had to practically run to his first class and had just barely made it on time. By the time lunch had rolled around, he had taken his food (that he had had the common sense to make and pack the night before) and sat against one of the many trees within the courtyard. He had watched as more people filed out in to the yard, many in pairs or groups, hands full of their lunches, searching for Bakura.

He remembered looking down for a moment to rummage though his bag, pulling out a sandwich. Glancing back up to scan the courtyard again, his eyes met crystal blue, his heartbeat speeding up slightly.

"Good afternoon, Touya." He remembered saying.

She had smiled at him.

"Good morning Ryou…" Touya's soft voice suddenly trailed off in Ryou's ears, green eyes slipping past the girl's uniformed side and connecting with dark mahogany.

Bakura was standing a few yards away, a look on his face that Ryou couldn't quite place. Was that… anger?

Hurt?

…Jealousy?

He had never seen his best friend jealous before.

"Ryou? Ryou, are you listening?"

Snapping his gaze back up, the pale boy watched as Touya slipped a loose strand of dark blue hair behind her ear, eyes concerned.

"I'm sorry, I -" He had started, but was interrupted.

"Ryou isn't available right now."

Both teenagers turned to look at the one who had spoken, finding Bakura to be watching Touya with a glare.

"But -"

"Not. Available."

Touya had nodded and left to rejoin the group of girls that were waiting for her across the yard.

He remembered that Bakura hadn't met his eyes very often and had barely made any conversation after that.

Ryou sighed, tipping his head back to rest against the elevator wall. He looked up at the numbers across the top of the closed door. Only on level three. This thing was so slow… but, at least it gave him time to think…

And then there had been that little episode during chemistry…

He couldn't remember doing anything wrong. Looking wasn't illegal, was it? Yeah, he liked Touya… who wouldn't? She was smart and pretty and… well; she had a nice personality as well.

Shaking his head, Ryou glanced back up at the numbers, watching it finally flash to four. Feeling the elevator come to a stop and hearing the faint ding that indicated the doors were opening, he stepped forward, shifting his briefcase to his other hand.

Sometimes he just didn't understand the way Bakura worked…

Lifting his head as the double doors slid apart, they revealed the very boy he had just been thinking about. The smirk on his face told him that the other male had something going on in his mind.

"Hello, Ryou." Bakura greeted, stepping forward into the elevator and placing his case down in the line of the doorway.

The younger suddenly found himself off of his feet and in the corner, looking up in time to see his friend press the B button, followed by the Emergency Door Close.

"See ya, Ryou." He watched as the elder picked up his school briefcase and started down the hallway. Scrambling to his feet, he shouted, "Hey! Hey!" both of his hands coming to rest against the now closed doors.

Sometime.. he _really_ didn't understand the way Bakura worked..

* * *

I have the next chapter ready to go, so hopefully enough reviews will magically appear. I need to know if these suck or not D:


	2. Clueless

Typical Problem 

Chapter 2: Clueless

* * *

Author's Note: Welp, here we are again.. chapter two. Enjoy :D

* * *

Bakura smirked, slipping a key into his apartment door. Twisting the knob, he stepped in, dropping his briefcase against the wall and shutting the door, re-locking it. Chuckling to himself, he kicked off his shoes, leaving them haphazardly strewn by the side table.

He loved messing with his roommate's head.

Stepping into the living room, Bakura dropped down onto the couch, bouncing slightly. Leaning back against the cushions, he let out a heavy breath, tipping his head back.

What a day.

A knock against the door broke the silence a moment later, a smirk crossing his lips. Standing up, he made his way over, leaning up against the frame. Laying his head against the white wood, he called out in a sing – song voice, "Whooo isss iiit?"

"Open the door."

His smirked widened as he glanced up at the ceiling, crossing his arms and asking in mock curiosity, "Who is this?"

"BAKURA!"

He chuckled, sweeping his gaze across his small living room, "Yeah?"

"Let. Me. In."

"Mnn," He looked up at the ceiling again. "You sound kinda pissed. Still haven't told me who I'm talking to. I don't let strangers into my home."

He could hear impatient noises coming from the other side of the door and he couldn't help but laugh softly again. His roommate was so much fun to tease.

"Bakura, I'm not joking. Let me in."

"Who's talking to me?"

"Fine. You can fend for yourself tonight for food."

Bakura rolled his eyes and pushed himself away from the frame, muttering, "Fine…"

Twisting the locks, he pulled the door open, feeling a smaller body brush roughly past him. Narrowing his eyes slightly at the attitude radiating from his roommate, Bakura closed the door again. Turning around, he watched as Ryou set his briefcase down and placed his shoes against the wall next to it, before collapsing face-first onto the couch. Creeping forward, the elder body dropped down on top of the other, successfully pulling an annoyed groan from him and a shift of his body.

"Get off me, Bakura."

"Nah."

The smaller body squirmed underneath him for a moment, before letting out a defeated sound and falling still.

"You're an ass."

"Thank you."

After a moment of silence, Ryou moved again, groaning, "Geeze, you're so fat, get _off _me."

Bakura let out a laugh, laying his head down on his roommate's hair, "Thanks a lot. I know muscle's a foreign thing to you."

Ryou grunted, managing to twist his body around under the older boy. He huffed as he glared up into mahogany eyes, before a yawn ruined his angry face.

The elder smirked down at him as his mouth closed, watching a hue of pink spread across his cheeks and the glaring expression return.

"Tired?"

"Shut up." He wrinkled his nose, pushing his arm against Bakura's chest, finally knocking him over and on to the floor with a thump.

Grunting, the elder boy sat up, tenderly rubbing his shoulder with a grimace. "Jerk."

Ryou rolled over, putting his back to the other male. "Ass."

"Loser."

"Faggot."

"Jerk off."

Ryou rolled back over halfway, smacking Bakura with one of the pillows that had been buried against his chest, "Yeah, I know you like to do that a lot."

Bakura laughed, pushing the pillow away, "Pretty boy."

He smirked, letting out another laugh as he watched the younger boy's face contort in annoyance. Picking himself up off the floor, Bakura caught the now-airborne pillow, throwing it back at his roommate. "Go take your nap."

Lifting himself from the couch, Ryou muttered under his breath as he passed the older boy, making sure to get in a good shove, before darting off down the hallway, bedroom door closing loudly.

* * *

Mahogany eyes peered around the door, quickly adjusting to the dark as he slipped in. He left the door open a bit, giving him enough light to maneuver through his roommate's room. The blinds on the one window were drawn closed, effectively shutting out all of the evening's sunlight.

Creeping forward, Bakura stood at the end of Ryou's bed, looking over the sleeping body. He was shirtless and his pajama pants were partially visible, due to the fact that his blanket was bunched around his thighs. His arms were wrapped around his blue pillow, white hair falling across his face as he buried his head deeper into the soft accessory.

Bakura, too, was shirtless; having removed it shortly after the younger male had retreated to his room for a nap. But, that didn't really matter at the moment. He had a best friend to wake up.

Crawling onto the bed, he carefully made his way forward, listening to the others soft mumbling as he sat down on Ryou's waist. The pressure made a small whine escape from the unconscious boy, his slim body twisting onto its back.

Bakura jerked away suddenly, a small hand nearly colliding with his jaw, before settling down on top of white hair. Leaning forward again, he listened, hearing the younger boy mutter.

"Mn, 'Kura.." Said boy moved out of the way of another twitching hand, "Stop it.. you can't.. Touya's here.. stop.."

Making a confused face, Bakura mentally shook his head, trying to keep his thoughts clean. Wasn't that Touya girl.. yeah, wasn't she the one in their chemistry class or something? The one he was drooling over.. the one he chased away..

Frowning slightly, Bakura lowered himself until his lips mere centimeters from his friend's ear and whispered his name.

Getting no response, he spoke a bit louder, "Hey, pretty boy.. wake up."

Ryou made a weak face, shifting his position. He made an effort this time to restrain his hands, holding his wrists down.

"Waaake uuup, prettyyy boooyyy.." He sang, moving the others hands to lie against the pillow.

Letting out a long whine, Ryou's hands twitched again, green eyes slowly cracking open when his sleepy brain began to register that they were immobile. His senses returning quickly, the younger male jerked in surprise, as the face of his roommate swam into focus.

"Bakura!" He pressed himself back into his bed as far as he could, staring up with wide eyes. "Wh-what do you think you're doing!?"

The elder smirked, watching as a hue of red spread quickly across Ryou's cheeks. He lowered his head again, keeping his voice low, "I'm hungry, Ryou.. feed me."

His small body twisted and Bakura watched as the flush spread further across his face, "Get off me then and I will!"

His smirk widened as he let his tongue slip out to quickly graze over the red cheek, before laughing at the gasp he received.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Ryou ground his teeth together, still trying to free his hands, "No! You're heavy, so get off!"

He laughed again, slowly slipping off the smaller body and sitting separate from the other.

The second boy was sitting up immediately, casting an angry glare in Bakura's direction.

They sat in silence, until Bakura began to impatiently bob around in his seat, making the bed bounce slightly. This made Ryou look up from fixing his pant legs, giving the other an annoyed look.

"Do you mind?"

Bakura smirked, ceasing his bounces to crawl forward and all but drape himself over the small male. Curling his arms around his shoulders, he replied, "Give me food and maybe I'll go away."

Ryou rolled his eyes, pushing his roommate off of him and standing up, "Do you promise?"

The elder chuckled, slipping off the bed to follow him down the hall and into the living room, "I guarantee nothing."

Sighing, the shorter boy made his way into the adjacent kitchen, a yawn crossing his features.

"You're still tired?" Bakura lifted a white brow in question, before pulling himself back up onto the counter and watching as Ryou stared at the contents of their refrigerator. "I let you sleep for four hours!" He held up four fingers to emphasize his point, "Four to eight! Four hours!"

Ignoring the fingers Bakura was leaning forward to shove in his face, he swatted them away, muttering, "So, do you want leftover casserole or ravioli."

"Steak!" The arm being stretched outward suddenly became vertical, as a disturbingly large grin broke out across Bakura's face, "Marinated, grilled, raw, I don't care, but I want steak!"

Ryou sighed, standing straight and closing the fridge door with a thump, "Pizza it is then."

Bakura's face immediately fell, as well as his arm, "No steak?"

Green eyes rolled to the ceiling again before closing, one hand coming to pinch the bridge of his nose, the other grabbing the wall phone.

"I'll ask if they put steak on pizza, okay? Relax."

Wrinkling his nose, Bakura reluctantly agreed. He waited as his roommate finally held the phone to his ear after finding the number, becoming bored and drumming his fingers impatiently against the counter between his parted legs. Listening in when he heard the word 'steak', Bakura stared at the other boy, studying his features to try and decipher just what the pizza man was saying.

Hopping off the counter when that failed, he attempted to tilt the phone so he could hear, only to be pushed away by an irritated Ryou. Growling softly, he settled for pressing his ear against the back of the phone.

'…_and I just checked with my manager. He said that we're currently out of the steak topping…'_

Bakura jerked away as he heard the muffled sentence, grabbing the phone out of Ryou's hand before the younger boy could protest.

"Give me my order so far." He barked into the receiver.

'_Err… is this still ?'_

"Just give me what I have so far, damnit!"

'_Uhm…one large pizza with pepperoni, extra cheese and mushrooms, sir.'_

"Steak! I want steak as well!"

'_I'm sorry sir, but…'_

"_I. Want. Steak._"

'_But sir! - '_

"You listen to me, you little pizza prick." He made a fist towards the wall, a snarl making his lips curl, "If I don't get my steak, so help me, I will come down there myself and _you_ will be substituted as my steak!"

There was a silence at the other end of the phone and Bakura narrowed his eyes at a dark spot on the plain wallpaper, "Now, give me my order again."

'…_O-one… uhm, large pizza with…p- pepperoni, extra cheese, mushrooms… and…'_

"And?"

'…_S-steak.'_

"Good boy. Now, how long will it take to get here?"

'_Uhm…well…between 30 to 45 minutes?'_

"Twenty minutes. Get it here." Bakura hit the off button with his thumb, returning the phone to its cradle. Shifting his gaze back down, he realized that Ryou was staring at him, hands on his hips. "What?"

Shaking his head, Ryou brushed past him, "You know, it's a good thing they ask for your address first. I also hope you know that we can never order from that place again."

Bakura shrugged, "It's not my fault they were out of steak when I wanted some."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Ryou carried himself from the couch, hearing three small knocks float from the door. Bakura was on his feet as well, nearly bouncing on his roommate's heels and chanting, "Steak steak steak steak steak steeaakkk…"

Rolling his eyes, Ryou unlocked the door and pulled it open, his eyes widening and Bakura's narrowing, his 'happy' mood gone.

"Touya?" Emerald eyes drooped slightly and a lazy smile spread across his lips.

"Touya." The others voice darkened as he muttered, his posture straightening and arms folding across his bare chest.

"Ryou?" The voice of the blue – haired girl was soft, "You live here?"

Suddenly flustered, he realized he was still shirtless, and he felt himself turning red and look away, "Well… sort of, I mean… not really… but, uhm…"

"He's living here temporarily." Bakura cut in, placing an arm around Ryou's neck, "He's _my_ roommate."

"Then… which one of you made that threatening phone call for your pizza?" She gestured down to the box in her hands, "It had Robbie terrified to answer the next call."

Bakura smirked, "That would be me. It has steak on it, right." He added a glare for good measure.

"O-of course. Jed ended up digging through the freezer and finding some." Touya held the large box out in front of her as if a sort of offering to the intimidating male. He snatched it immediately, a slightly crazed grin breaking out across his lips as he danced away with it.

Ryou sighed as he watched the others antics, shaking his head as he turned back to Touya.

"Sorry about him.. he has a small problem. With steak. And authority. And the word no."

A small giggle floated through the air, "That's alright.. turns out he's not the only steak fanatic in town. It's our best seller, you know."

Ryou gave a dumb smile, before a surprised look crossed his face and he began to dig around his pocket. Pulling out some bills, the white haired boy handed them over, a grin spreading back across his features.

"You can keep the change for your trouble."

Touya smiled back, nodding and taking a step away, "Thank you very much, Ryou.. I really should be getting back though, I'm supposed to call when I'm on my way. You know.. make sure I wasn't killed by the maniac for steak.."

An awkward laugh pulled itself from Ryou's throat and he could feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment. "Yeah, again, sorry about that.. he really shouldn't even be allowed out in public, but you know.."

Another giggle and a small wave, "Alright, well.. I'll see you around."

Ryou raised his hand in farewell, before quietly shutting the door. His eyes narrowing and a frown settling on his lips, Ryou whipped around, burning holes into Bakura's bare back.

"What is your _problem!_"

A sound of disinterest answered him, watching as the other picked off mushrooms in annoyance and then devoured another slice from his seat on the floor. Making his way over, he smacked the back of the others head as he sat down on the couch, next his shoulder. Receiving a growl in response, Ryou ignored his roommate, reaching past him to the box of pizza on the coffee table. Reclining back with his prize, green eyes closed momentarily, before opening halfway and staring absentmindedly across the room. They sat in silence for a few moments, before Ryou opened his mouth again.

"What do you have against her. And don't say 'nothing', because you obviously have some vendetta."

Loud chewing was the only response he received, and he sighed, taking another bite.

Ryou closed his eyes again. He knew trying to get an honest answer from his best friend would be like pulling teeth. Tilting his head back as he chewed, he tenderly rubbed his fingertips against the side of his head in irritation. So ridiculous..

"I don't like her."

Cracking his eyes open, Ryou tilted his head slightly, resting his half-eaten slice of pizza on his thigh.

"What?"

"I said.." Bakura's hair seemed to bristle slightly as he spoke, his words low and muttered, "..I don't like her."

Sighing again, Ryou sat up, leaning forward to discard the food he wasn't even hungry for anymore. Resting his arms against his knees, the younger boy stared down at the other, a look of exasperation settling on his face.

"Why don't you like her."

"I just don't."

"I get that. Why though?"

"I just don't like her, okay!" A half-eaten crust landed harshly as Bakura threw it into the box and got to his feet. "I'm allowed not to like people, okay, for whatever reason!"

Slanted crimson eyes met confused emerald, the outburst unexpected to both of them. Frowning, Ryou stood up as well, lowering his gaze.

"Fine," He murmered, "Whatever you say, Bakura."

Another low growl erupted from the others chest and the sudden motion in front of Ryou made him jump with a small noise. Angry red eyes glared down at him and the bare chested man was suddenly in his bubble, long finger pointed in his face.

"Don't you _dare_ try to play the victim in this!" His voice rose in volume, his temper flaring and his anger getting the best of him, "You think you understand, you think you've got it _alllll_ figured out, that 'Oh, he's just acting like an idiot', 'Oh, he just wants attention', _no_. No, you _don't_ get it, Ryou. You don't. You think you do, and you don't." He shook his head, "Goodnight."

With his vent finished and his temper cooling, Bakura backed away, hand dropping to his side. Shaking his head again, he turned and began to walk away, but fingers wrapped around his arm and held him back before he could get too far. Eyes meeting once more, it was Ryou's turn to stare angrily at the other man.

"No, no 'goodnight'! We obviously need to sort this out. You're more sensitive and unpredictable when this topic comes up! Every time!" His hands met each other to try and emphasize his point, "I don't understand why you act like this! It's so childish, it's like you're, you're.. I don't know, jealous or something! Like I need to spend more time with you than I already do, and I'm not allowed to be friends with a girl!"

Green eyes stared desperately up at the older man, searching for an answer.

"I don't, get it." He repeated softly.

Bakura shook his head for a third time, "You're _so_ oblivious, Ryou. Completely.. right out there!" A frustrated smile broke out across his thin lips, hands in the air, "You're right though, you _don't_ get it. It's been six years and you _still_ don't get it. I don't know how much longer I can keep trying."

With that said, he closed his eyes and raked a hand back into crazed silver locks. With an aggravated noise, he slowly opened his eyes to give the other a sad, tired look. Exhaling loudly, Bakura turned, disappearing down the hall and into his room. Hearing the door close with a soft click, Ryou stood there, dumbfounded.

..What the hell was going on?

* * *

Bam! Finally some progress. Poor Ryou.. I don't even know what's going on. Ohh wait, yes I do. Lots of reviews clue you in to the third chapterrrr :D


	3. Promise Me

Typical Problem

Chapter 3: You Are My Steak

Flopping down heavily against his pillow, Bakura curled his arms back behind his head, a look of annoyance plastered across his face. If it was one thing he couldn't stand, it was when his best friend acted completely clueless. Covering his face with both hands, they slowly slipped away, mahogany eyes tensed and closed. Slim fingers curled gently, distorting his features momentarily as he pulled in frustration. He really didn't understand how someone could be _that_ thick.

Six years.

He had known Ryou forever. They had play dates together, scraped their knees together, and grown up together. He was the only one who had been there for him when his parents had passed away, the only one who had seemed to care. He was a shoulder to cry on, a bearer of secrets, and a partner in crime. He was like the little brother he never had. But as they grew older, it was then that Bakura had realized that he felt something more towards his best friend. Something deeper, and he knew he could never, ever let the other find out about it. And now it was six years later; six years after his realization, and Ryou was just as clueless as ever.

Sitting up, Bakura tied back his hair, becoming even more annoyed. A small, sarcastic smirk crossed his lips. Everything seemed to be irritating him now. Laying back down, he folded his arms behind his head again. Well if anyone ever needed a secret kept from Ryou, he was either the best person to tell, or his best friend was just an idiot.

Maybe a little of both.

Opening his eyes, his faint reflection in his black television screen was the only thing to greet his stare. The soft pelting of rain floated through the air, the beginning of a storm starting outside. Shifting his gaze to his bedside table, the green lights bared the numbers 9:34pm back at him. It had been a little over an hour since their 'spat', and Bakura considered getting up to get a glass of water. Or at least that's what he tried to reason to himself that he needed. He really wasn't going to exit his room to see what his roommate was doing.

Really.

Swinging a leg over, he let it hang haphazardly off the side of his bed. Toes resting against the cool wood of his floor, the rest of Bakura's body had yet to follow, as if his mind was refusing to cooperate. Instead, he merely stared at his reflection across the room, his eyes clouded over in thought.

_How. How could he not know by now.._

He really wishedhis best friend was a mind reader sometimes.. emotions were just too complicated for him.

Two soft knocks floated through the air, crimson orbs snapping over to his closed door. Not bothering to answer, he only stared, watching as it slowly cracked open. A pair of emerald eyes carefully peeked around and met his, before disappearing. The younger boy inched his way through the small path he had made, as if he were afraid to open the door the entire way. Leaning back against the thin wood, Ryou let it close with a soft _click_, before meeting the others gaze again.

"Er, hey.." A cautious smile crossed his face, but didn't quite reach his eyes, "Sorry to bug you. I know it's getting late, but, uhm.." He rubbed the back of his neck slowly, carefully taking a step forward, "..Think we could talk?"

Bakura merely stared at his roommate, a single eyebrow rising in answer.

Taking his silence as a yes, Ryou crossed the rest of the way to the bed, sitting down in the space left empty by the leg hanging off the side. Folding his hands in his lap, the younger boy was silent, his eyes roving over the semi-clean room. He could hear the rain pelting against the window harder. Tapping his fingers together, green eyes finally found their way over to a silent Bakura, a dull stare still boring into him.

Clearing his throat, Ryou lifted a hand to run back into his hair, scratching idly.

"Can you just tell me what's going on?"

Bakura's shoulders twitched and his biceps squeezed lightly against his ears in a shrug, "Not sure what you're talking about. I'm just laying here, minding my own business."

Frowning, Ryou leaned sideways on his arm, "Bakura, I'm serious!"

"I'm serious too! I'm really just laying here. No lie."

Dropping his head with a deep sigh, Ryou contemplated his strategy. He wasn't sure this was actually worth all the trouble in the end. Raising his gaze, his eyebrows knitted together delicately, eyes giving a pleading look.

"Bakura.. you are my best friend. You have been since I can remember. I _know_ you. Something is bothering you, and I don't understand why you refuse to tell me what it is. You know you can tell me anything!"

Finally sitting up, crimson eyes flashed briefly before narrowing slightly, "Know me? You _know_ me?" A sharp bark of a laugh rang through the stiff air, "You obviouslyare missing some pieces then, my friend, since you're still as daft now as you've been all these years."

Becoming frustrated with the continuous references to him being 'clueless' through the night, Ryou bore his eyes into the others, his voice rising in anger, "What could I possibly be so "clueless" about! You keep saying that, but you're not explaining anything to me! You just expect me to read your mind and automatically know what's happening Well let me tell you something Bakura, it doesn't work like that! You actually have to _talk_ to me, _tell_ me things, _explain_ what's going through that thick head of yours!"

Pursing his lips, Ryou stared at the other man, waiting for an answer.. any answer. He just wanted, no _needed_, to know what was going on with his best friend. He watched as the others face twitched, as if he was fighting with himself to keep his mouth closed. Finally responding, he took a breath, refusing to let his temper get the best of him again.

"I don't think you understand what you're asking." His voice was steady, but there was an undertone of impatience, "I'm telling you what you need to know, and you need to know that _she_ is not good for you."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Ryou uttered, "How is she not good for me? She-"

"You don't even know her," His voice was shaking lightly now, "You've never spoken to her before today and you think.. you just.." He shook his head, unable to finish his sentence, "_We_ have been together forever, I already know everything that there is to know about you. No one could.." He swallowed, leaning back against both his arms and shaking his head again, "..No one could give you what I can.. _I_ am good for you."

Blinking, Ryou looked away briefly, taking in what the other was saying. He could feel his heart beginning to thump as he took in what the other had said. If he was hearing this correctly, it definitely sounded like Bakura was jealous. Very jealous. But it also sounded as if he was trying to propose something.. Why would he say that? Everything that the other said sounded depressed, as if.. no, he just couldn't see Bakura ever feeling that way towards him. But what if.. what if? Ryou had kept his own feelings a secret for the longest time and had finally given up, deciding to try and find another object of affection.

And he did.. and now look what was happening.

Pulling his legs up onto the mattress, Ryou maneuvered himself to sit on his knees so he could stare down at the older man. His features had changed and all emotion had been hidden away, as if he had silently shut down. Bakura now stared back at him with bored eyes. Uncurling his arms, the elder rolled over on his side with a low huff, nearly kicking Ryou as he brought his leg up and over the side of his bed. Frowning, Ryou reached down, placing his hand against the dip in the others side. His skin was warm and he felt a small tingle run down his spine.

"Bakura, what are you doing?"

A grunt answered him, before replying, "Sleeping."

Ryou sighed lightly with a small smile at his friends dumb antics. Crawling forward, he hesitantly draped himself over the side of the others mans warm body. If Bakura could harass him on a daily basis with moves like these, then so could he. Gaining confidence when the other didn't move, Ryou laid his head down on Bakura's shoulder, inhaling the smell that only his best friend could emit.

A sigh floated through the air, before the body below him shifted, the younger finding himself laying across the others bare chest. Feeling his lungs expand with an intake of breath, Ryou vibrated softly as Bakura spoke dully, "What are _you_ doing."

With a cheeky smile spreading across his lips, Ryou ignored the heat beginning to spread across his face, as he replied innocently, "Nothing!"

Receiving a roll of the eyes before he closed them, Bakura folded his arms behind his head once more. Pushing forward, Ryou swallowed tightly, leaning on his forearms. He could feel the others heartbeat above his wrist, his fingers twitching as he realized how quickly it was thumping.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

With a half smile and a small 'tch', Bakura cracked one ruby eye open, "Yeah, you wish."

Moving his arms as Ryou laughed, the elder listened as the air was briefly knocked from the others lungs. Bakura pulled the other over his body and down onto the bed next to him with a small _'fwump'_. Letting out a surprised sound, Ryou's upper body bounced slightly on his shoulder, his legs still curved up and over Bakura's hips. Silver hair dropped into his face and Ryou let out a quiet laugh. He could feel his cheeks burning as slim fingers brushed the soft strands from his view, mahogany eyes staring deeply into his. Falling silent, Ryou let the digits trail down the side of his face, the light touches stopping at his jaw. He could feel his breathing quicken, and his heart nearly stopped as he felt the tip of a nose press against his own.

"Am I making _you_ uncomfortable?"

The question was just above a whisper and his warm breath tickled Ryou's face. Swallowing hard, green eyes were half-hooded, his lips parted to reply almost silently, "No.."

The two only stared at each other, and it seemed like an eternity to Ryou. This had to be it. This had to be the moment. Hoping he wasn't about to ruin everything, the smaller male closed his eyes firmly, hesitantly pushing his nose past the others. Pressing their lips together for a split second, Ryou suddenly jerked away, all of his courage dissipating. Oh this was embarrassing.. What had he done? Done, done, done, everything was done. Everything was ruined, he had to go, everything was over..

Struggling to sit up and push himself back over the body next to him, a strong arm was automatically wrapped around his chest, pulling him roughly down onto the bed. Gasping, a flat palm pressed against his ribcage, firmly locking him to the mattress.

Bakura was half sitting up, leaning against his free arm, as he stared down at the younger boy. His own chest rose and fell with deep breaths through his nose, and his eyes searched the others face. Thin lips parting, he finally spoke, words low and cautious, "Don't.. toy with me."

Removing his hand from the others chest, Bakura lifted one of Ryou's own hands and pressed his palm against his own warm flesh. Ryou's eyes widened as he felt the heartbeat underneath, pounding steadily away under his fingers. Opening his mouth in a wordless answer, the younger took the others hand in shaking fingers and pressed it against his own chest. A matching heartbeat sung through Bakura's hand, and he felt his body beginning to go numb with realization.

_Six years._

_ Six years and it was finally happening.._

Buckling his elbow, Bakura dipped his head low, brushing their noses together again. Breaths mingled together as he hesitated for only a few moments, before he closed the distance between them. Ryou's chin tilted up slightly to meet him, a heavy breath escaping from his nose. Keeping one hand atop Bakura's, Ryou cautiously lifted his other, placing it against the side of his friends face.

He couldn't believe this was happening. Ryou's thoughts raced. This, this.. he had had a dream of this happening, or something like it, only hours before, and now.. now.. he was kissing those same lips that he had always been teased with since they were children. They were rough, but gentle at the same time, demanding and reassuring, hot and moist, loving and securing..

Bakura pulled away slowly, his crimson eyes half hooded, taking in the flushed face and parted lips of his best friend. Ryou's breathing was slightly labored and the elder could feel his hand on the others chest rising and falling quickly. Inhaling the sweet smell of the smaller boy, Bakura felt his body tingle, a carnal urge rising up within him. Dipping his head again, the elder wrapped his arms around the slight frame and pressed his lips heavily against a slim throat, nipping and kissing his way down and back up again. Pausing briefly, Bakura's words were low and husky as he spoke into his neck: "You're so stupid.." A small kiss. "I've waited for years.." Another kiss. "And now I've got you.."

Teeth gently found tender flesh and Ryou gasped, his eyes closed. He was limp in the others grasp, his body shivering softly. Both hands had found their way into Bakura's messy locks, fingers locked tight. _This had to be a dream, it had to, but oh please don't wake up yet.._

As feverish lips made their way back to meet the younger boys mouth, hungry for more, Ryou's upper body suddenly scrambled to sit up, his forehead connecting with another in the process. Cries of pain rang out, one more in aggravation than the other, two sets of hands reaching up to cradling their stinging injuries.

"Augh, Ryou, what the hell!"

"Shh, shh, shh!" Long fingers covered the elders mouth, mahogany eyes widening in shock and annoyance, "Did you hear that?"

Raising an eyebrow in irritated confusion, Bakura gave a mock shake of his head in a '_What?'_ motion, before tenderly rubbed at his forehead. He knew he would have a nice bruise tomorrow.

Two soft knocks floated through the air, just barely reaching behind the closed bedroom door.

"That!" Ryou carefully made his way around the others body and off the mattress, "Who could it possibly be at this hour.."

Letting his body fall lifelessly to the bed, Bakura let out a low groan, smashing his face down into his sheets. Slowly peeling himself backwards, feet touching the floor again, he pushed himself up, a dramatically disappointed look crossing his face.

'_You have to be fucking kidding me..'_

Shuffling after the other boy, Bakura adjusted the waistband of his sleeping pants, not paying too much attention as he made his way into the living room. The sound of a soft voice catching his attention, his eyes narrowed, stopping next to the abandoned pizza box still on the coffee table.

"..On my way home, and I was wondering if we could talk for a minute.."

What the..

Was this girl serious!

He could only see half of Ryou, his white hair glowing in the lamplight he must have turned on. Bakura only caught the end of her sentence and the open door blocked his view of the girl he could just about strangle right now.

In fact, that didn't seem like too bad of an idea. This needed to end now, whether she ended up leaving on her own or he had to personally escort her into a ditch.

A smirk settling across his mouth at the thought, he strode forward quickly, hand wrapping around the side of the door before swinging it open further. He barely noticed Ryou's look of surprise before he pulled the younger boy back behind him. Advancing, he towered over the blue haired girl. Red eyes flashing, Bakura could feel his muscles tensing in anticipation as he glared down.

"What do _you_ want."

Ice blue eyes stared cautiously up at him, a look of confusion crossing her face.

"..I'm here to speak with Ryou about something.. Is that alright with you?"

"No." The answer was short and dead, his entire body taking up the entryway by holding his other arm against the door frame. "Ryou is busy at the moment and his answering machine is full."

Blinking, a strange look coming over her face, Touya furrowed her slim brows, "But.. he's right there.."

"No he's not."

"Yes.. yes he is. I can see him."

"No you can't."

Sighing, Touya crossed her arms, shifting her weight to her other foot with a tilt of her hips, "Ryou, what's going on? Get your guard dog on a leash. It's late and I just want to talk for a minute."

Feeling his best friend move behind him, Bakura adjusted his body, but the younger gave a good prod to his side, effectively causing him to flinch out of the way. Stepping up in front of his roommate, the look on Ryou's face had changed, his lips pursed in a thin line.

"You know what, Touya.. it is late. I don't think I have any time to talk." He took on a similar stance in the doorway that Bakura had previously been in, tapping his fingers lightly against the open wood, "I think my 'guard dog' was right all along. You're no good for me"

"No good!" Bakura's voice made itself known, a mocking smile plastered on his face as he stared down at the intruder at his door, "I knew it, man, I am _good_! I should be a psychiatrist or something.."

Ryou waved a hand back at him, a mildly annoyed look following, "Really, Bakura.. please. Not a good option for you."

Returning his gaze back to the girl in front of him, a sudden slap across his face made his head tilt, a surprised look in his eyes. He could feel the presence behind him tense, the heat of the others sudden anger burning against his bare back. A body automatically lunged past him, a fist swinging and missing Touya by centimeters as she tripped backwards.

"How dare you touch what is mine, you insignificant little bitch!" Red eyes flashed and he moved to attack again, before arms encircled his waist, holding him back. "I am not afraid to hit a woman!"

"Bakura, that's enough!"

"You're psycho!" She cried, "What is wrong with you!"

Taking a step away as Bakura shot a glare at her, Touya gave one last dirty look, before turning and disappearing down towards the elevator.

"Don't show your face around here again, or you won't have to worry about wearing it anymore!"

Teeth ground together as he was pulled back inside, Bakura's words echoing down the hallway. Letting go of his roommate, Ryou closed the door, trying to shush him, "Bakura, be quiet! Your neighbors are going to hate you."

Hands cupped his face as he turned around, fingers soothingly rubbing over the tender spot on his cheek. "My neighbors already hate me," He murmured, "That's nothing new."

Green eyes met concerned mahogany, a small smile crossing Ryou's lips. Shaking his head, he laughed softly, "You're ridiculous, do you know that?"

Shrugging, Bakura straightened, his arms crossing, "But I was right."

Nodding his head, Ryou sighed lightly, pushing himself away from the door, "For once. I wish you would tell me these things sooner." He glanced up at his roommate, an inquiring look on his face, "How long have you kept this from me?"

Shrugging halfheartedly, Bakura followed the other to the couch before replying, "Probably too long."

Green eyes studied the man lounged next to him. He was so complex.. even after all this time of knowing each other, of living together, they still had secrets..

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Bakura closed his eyes, scratching at his head, "I really didn't think you would take everything this well."

Ryou laughed slightly, "Best friends tell each other everything."

Shrugging, Bakura smirked, "Now you know everything."

Scooting himself over, Ryou squeaked as arms wrapped around him, pulling him the rest of the way across the couch. Smiling, the younger boy laid his cheek against Bakura's collar. As a hand came to rest against his hair, Ryou yawned widely, a small sound of amusement replying from Bakura's throat.

"It's late."

Ryou huffed softly, closing his eyes, "I know.." Both of his hands found the others fingers at his side, "But I want to stay."

Feeling a weight drop down onto him, Ryou could feel the fabric of a blanket being stretched out across him. He smiled against Bakura's skin, a chin coming to rest against the top of his head.

"Go to sleep, Ryou."

Squeezing the others fingers, Ryou sighed softly, his voice quiet, "Promise you won't pretend to forget all of this by tomorrow.."

A low laugh vibrated against the other, "How could I forget to hate that stupid girl."

Shaking his head with a slight smile, "You can't kill her."

"Nah.. but I can make her miserable."

"Or.. you could not."

"We'll see."

Sighing, Ryou sat up slightly, his green eyes bright in the lamplight.

"Promise me that you'll still be here in the morning."

Letting out a small 'tch', he responded, "After waiting six years for this to happen, do you really think that I would just vanish?"

"Promise me!"

Bakura stared down at his best friend. The others look was so serious, it knocked all joking mannerisms out of his voice. Pressing his lips against Ryou's forehead, crimson eyes closed, before knocking their foreheads together gently.

"Promise."

Smiling wide, Ryou laid back down against his collar. He could hear Bakura's heartbeat thumping away steadily below him, the rhythm relaxing his body. Stretching backwards, Bakura reached out, grabbing a hold of the lamps tab and giving it a twist. Plunging the room into darkness, he settled back down, holding the other as close as he could.

Tomorrow, things would be different.

Tomorrow, things would be the same.

Tomorrow..

Things would be so much better.

Owari

Not sure I liked how this turned out.. I had a hard time flowing into an ending ._. Please review? Maybe one day I'll go back and make changes.


End file.
